Nichole
Nichole Romona-Pym Ray '''or know as Whitefox''' is one of the very important members of the X-Men and is the daughter of Sabertooth and Sonia Kyle. Appearance Nichole is a strong resemblance to her biological mother Sonia Kyle. She light brown skin with brown eyes, she we're black finger less gloves. She is shown to be a half-African and half-Canadian with medium short black hair she also wear a crescent moon with a star necklace on her neck. Personality Nichole in the main series is presented as being somewhat Kind and Soft spoken. She was referred to as an "Wise girl". She has grown a more feminine personality, However, in the later series, she has the personality of a Out-going and adventurous, but shes still keeps her calmer side. Nichole has a compassionate heart and wont hesitate to step up whats right, never gives up, and she's willing to risk her own life for the team and family. Throughout the series her personality changed a bit where she learned the shocking and horrible truth that her biological father was Sabertooth who was the responsible of her biological mother's death she became hatred towards him but she is still a calm and adventurous character. Shes a loyal friend and teammate. Early Life Sonia Kyle was raped by Sabertooth while she was on the hike in the mountains in Canada and when she find out she was pregnant with Nikki at first she though about abortion but realized that she always wanted to be a mother and decided to keep the baby. After nine months Sonia gave birth to Nikki and realized she knew that Mutant Sabertooth will find her and will take her newborn baby so she moved to New York taking her baby with her to live with her friends Luna and Jack and their four year old son Seth they had recently lossed there second child form sickness. Later that night Sonia went on a walk to the the store some baby supplies while Luna looked after the baby, then she was found and got attack by Sabertooth she didn't go down without a fight and then was killed since she won't tell him where she hid there daughter. Meet And Adopted Zephyr When Nichole was ten years old she was depressed about being picked on by other kids at school her parents deiced to get her a pet, they had heard Katy's best friend and companion Vizuri had cubs of her own and they took her to see them. When her family saw them Nichole saw the smallest cub in the litter seeing he's the runt of the litter. Nichole had fell in love with the young cub and decide to adopted the cub naming him Zephyr based on had lighting bolt on his forehead and legs and tail. Finding out being a mutant Nikki who's now 15 years old was on a family day out with her adopted family in New York park,she and Seth were on a walk around looking around and sight seeing, unknown to them that they were being watched by Sabertooth who's was hiding in a alley. Later on the next day the Ray siblings we're going looking around the city more while there parents we're at work, they were walking Zephyr to the park to suddenly been ambushed ans was attacked by Sabertooth,the siblings and Zephyr had manged escape but not for long Sabertooth attacked them injuring Seth and Zeph in the process that triggered and made Nikki angry and ability to bring out her claws and attacked him,Sabertooth retreat. Nikki was in shock when she saw claws coming out of her knuckles and was very scared finding out that she's a mutant her brother was in shock as well but promised that never tell there parents. Meet and join the X-Men She met the X-men when she and her brother were coming home form a walk around the city. Wolverine and the X-Men During a training session with Nightcrawler,Shadowcat & Colossus and getting trapped by Logan in the end, there was a huge explosion which destroyed the school. Feeling homeless, she and Kurt left the X-men and went on there own. Help and protect the Mutants In True Hero episode she and Kurt was next seen sneaking on a cargo ship in disguises, trying to help mutants that were not being treated fairly. They confronted the ship's captain threatening to drop him if he doesn't feed or care for them. After that, a group of "pirates" invaded the ship trying to find the the powerful mutants. Kurt and Nikki battled the pirates but was knocked out in the process. Kurt and Nikki woke up only to find themselves among the mutants that were captured while the others were still on the ship for being useless. Kurt teleported him and her there and asked to what their powers were but when they told him their powers were useless, Kurt told them that "mutants are not cursed, but gifted", it encouraged the young mutants to tell him and and help save the captured mutants, together they rebuilt the ship, freed the mutants and battled the pirates and won. After the events, the X-Men arrived asking him and Nikki to rejoin the team. However, they refused stating that they still had to take the mutants to Genosha. Wolverine understood and told them to call if he needed them. Power and Abilities Nichole's powers allows her shift into various types of animals including dinosaurs including mythical creatures,she also has ability to heal and sheath her claws (Like Wolverine but she has four) and also she has Adamantium Skeleton just like her biological father which she was born with,she also inherited her mothers Element Manipulation including Telepathy ability. she also has a demon power that she didn't know she have that shell trouble to control. Relationships Professor X She gets along very well with Professor X because of her caring and kind-hearted personality. She met him when she and her brother was coming home form school while he was talking to her parents (which they knew him and had told him about when Sonia's death and promised not to tell her about her real parents when she was ready to know about it.) Since she came to the school he has become somewhat of a father figure to her.when she learned the truth about her biological parents and how Sonia was killed she was mad about him not telling about this and was mad at her adopted parents. Wolverine ' Although Nichole was nervous of Logan at the start, including when they were the only one of two x-men members up early at training at the Danger Room, eventually the two become very close,especially after Logan risks his life to help Nichole control her powers, as her demon abilities in her were trying to take over and when Nikki found the truth about her biological parents. And she had found that Sonia was Logan's lover which she blames herself for her death. Logan also stayed by Nichole's bed while she slept and didn't leave all night. Showing he cares deeply for all of the 'kids'. When Nichole began to be distant and a loner, fear that she'll hurt the others that she cares about including of her family, Logan had been with her. Logan seems to consider her like his own daughter just like he treat Kitty as a daughter. 'Kurt Wagner When Nikki first meet Kurt she was a little shy and little frightened at first and creeped out by the way he kept teleporting around her and how he looked in his blue form eventually she warmed up to him. He once teleported while sleeping around the city on a day he,Kitty and Nikki were sick and supposed to be in bed. When he woke up, Kitty and Nikki hit him repeatedly with a pillow. she had a crushed on but never say it. But when in Mainstream episode, some other kids are there and ask him if he isn't friends with the mutants. He tells them that he "used to be" and tries to get away, but Kitty, Rogue and Nikki are right there behind him and heard the whole thing Nikki felt hurt when she heard him and ran off being mad at him, later that night The Brotherhood and Duncan team up and start a fight with the other X-kids in the parking lot outside. Scott tells the others that they are not to use their powers, no matter what. So the X-kids take a beating and do their best to get out of harm's way. Lance starts to bring down the entire auditorium. The Brotherhood steps it up a notch and the X-Men are finally forced to use their powers to save the innocent bystanders. Kurt finally steps in to help and when the X-Men regroup the Brotherhood runs off. The X-Men stand in front of the auditorium and look sadly at the destroyed parking lot. Then when Kitty and Kurt was talking Nikki was still mad at him a little she head off to the institute that night, then Kurt noticed that went to follow her while he was trying to apologized to her which she forgive him and she understand how he felt about fitting in,and they became friends again. Jean Grey Since the first time she met Jean, she started to grow close to her, and look up to her as the sister she never had. Rogue Scott Summers Kitty Pryde Zephyr He's Nikki's pet cheetah and best friend,he is very loyal to her and his family,she even talks to him when she has problems or other things too.When Nichole was ten years old she was depressed about being picked on by other kids at school her parents deiced to get her a pet, they had heard that Katy's best friend and companion Vizuri had cubs of her own and they took her to see them. When her and her family saw them Nichole saw the smallest cub in the litter seeing he's the runt of the litter. Nichole had fell in love with the young cub and decide to adopted the cub naming him Zephyr based on had a lighting bolt on his forehead and legs and tail and shoulder. Hes very protective when during his cubhood Nikki was again being picked on boys on her age it made Zephyr angry and unknowingly used his Electrokinesis ability on the attackers. Then in Spykecam episode when Sabertooth (Which she didn't know it was her father at the time) had attack the mansion and Zephyr went to attack him only to be injured making Nikki angry and attacked him, Sabertooth recognized the resemblance of Sonia Kyle and that was his daughter, then he retreat. Gallery Nicholes Draconequus Form.jpg|Nicholes Draconequus Form x_men_evolution_oc__nichoal_ray_by_nightshade2k120-dayfqwr.jpg|Nikki Ref Category:X-Men Evolution Category:Wolverine and the X-Men Category:Female Category:Superhumans Category:Mutants Category:NightShade2K18 Category:Howletts